Carol of the Bells
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: Quando Athena desejou que seus cavaleiros votlassem à vida, uma estrela se apagou no céu. "Escute como eles tocam, Doces sinos de prata" Fanfic de comemoração de Natal.


**Fanfic de comemoração de Natal.**

**Carol Of The Bells**

**(Sinos do Cântico de Natal)**

_**Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding**_

_**Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding**_

_**Ding, dong, ding, dong**_

_**Ding, dong, ding, dong**_

_**Ding, dong, ding, dong**_

_**Ding, dong, ding, dong**_

_**Ding, dong, ding, dong**_

_**Ding, dong, ding, dong**_

Saori observava a árvore de natal que era decorada no centro da Sala de Estar. Sua expressão era triste. Pudera. Estava sozinha. Seus cavaleiros, todos, sem exceção, estavam mortos. Seu irmão fora-lhe cruel. Era apenas uma adolescente sem amigos, sem parentes, sem pessoas que lhe fossem queridas, sozinha naquela imensa mansão.

E não existe coisa mais triste do que passar natal e ano novo sozinha.

_**Hark how the bells,**_

**(Escute como eles tocam,)**

**_Sweet silver bells,_**

**(Doces sinos de prata,)**

**_All seem to say,_**

**(Todos parecem dizer,)**

**_Throw cares away_**

**(Joguem tudo para o alto)**

Levantou-se do sofá, indo até a imensa janela. Observou o céu estrelado acima. Estava uma bela noite. Bela e fria. Fechou mais o casaco de lã, suspirando. Poderia chamar sua velha amiga Tenshi para passar o Natal e a virada consigo, mas não tinha cabeça para receber qualquer um. Ainda estava muito abalada pela perda de tão bons e fiéis amigos que nem tinham tido a chance de viverem vidas normais.

Uma estrela cadente cruzou os céus. Fechou os olhos com uma lágrima solitária escorrendo.

- Se você pode realizar desejos, por favor, realize o meu: Que todos aqueles que morreram por culpa de guerras santas voltem à vida e tenham mais uma chance. – murmurou, com mais uma lágrima escorrendo. Abriu os olhos e viu que já eram onze horas. Subiu, indo para o próprio quarto dormir.

**_Christmas is here,_**

**(O Natal chegou,)**

**_bringing good cheer_**

**(Trazendo coisas boas)**

**_To young and old,_**

**(Para os jovens e velhos,)**

**_meek and the bold_**

**(Para os bons e corajosos)**

**_Ding, dong, ding, dong, that is their song,_**

**(Ding, dong, ding, dong, este é seu som,)**

**_With joyful ring, all caroling_**

**(Com alegria, todos cantam cânticos de natal)**

**_One seems to hear words of good cheer_**

**(Um aparenta saber boas notícias)**

**_From everywhere, filling the air_**

**(Para todo lugar, recheiam o ar)**

Uma estrela brilhou forte no céu. O Santuário foi iluminado por uma luz divina. Um vulto escurecido apareceu por entre essa luz, andando por entre os túmulos, pelas doze casas e pelo Décimo Terceiro Templo. A cada passo a luz diminuía. E quando andou por todo o Santuário, a luz apagou-se no centro do Décimo Terceiro Templo uma jovem de cabelos ondulados de um prateado divino caiu de joelhos. As vestes brancas mancharam-se lentamente de vermelho. Os olhos negros como o céu da noite choraram lágrimas de prata e um sorriso de satisfação foi visto nos lábios embranquecidos.

Que os protetores da terra voltassem.

Uma luz surgiu onde estava, subindo até os céus. No outro segundo sumiu, e uma estrela se apagou no céu.

**_O, how they pound,_**

**(Oh, como eles tocam,)**

**_Raising the sound,_**

**(Aumentando o som,)**

**_O'er hill and dale,_**

**(Nas suas colinas e vales,)**

**_Telling their tale,_**

**(Contando suas histórias,)**

Saori dormia um sono perturbado. Lágrimas que brilhavam a luz da lua que entrava pela janela escorriam por seu rosto.

Pés suaves e alvos pousaram no chão sem fazer barulho. Andou calmamente até a cama da jovem, debruçando-se sobre o rosto da jovem deusa, dando um terno e carinhoso beijo no alto da testa de da jovem.

- Pode dormir tranqüila, Athena. Uma estrela se apagou e vidas voltaram a Terra. – sorriu. Lágrimas prateadas escorreram pelo rosto e pingaram no rosto alvo da deusa. Uma brisa passou e a jovem estrela deixou-se apagar por completo.

**_Gaily they ring_**

**(Escute como eles tocam)**

**_While people sing_**

**(Enquanto as pessoas cantam)**

**_Songs of good cheer,_**

**(Canções de alegria,)**

**_Christmas is here,_**

**(O Natal chegou,)**

Athena acordou com a expressão serena. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto, sentindo com as pontas dos dedos as gotas de lágrimas de estrela que ainda estavam ali, brilhantes.

As últimas lágrimas de uma estrela que a amava demais.

**_Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas,_**

**(Feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz Natal,)**

**_Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas,_**

**(Feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz Natal,)**

A deusa levantou-se correndo, e correndo foi até a sacada leste, a melhor para se observar o amanhecer.

**_Hark how the bells,_**

**(Escute como eles tocam,)**

**_Sweet silver bells,_**

**(Doces sinos de prata,)**

**_All seem to say,_**

**(Todos parecem dizer,)**

**_Throw cares away_**

**(Joguem tudo para o alto)**

Andou até a beirada da sacada a passos receosos. Sentia em sua alma qual estrela dera sua luz, sua vida, por aqueles que tinham morrido por aqueles que morreram por canta de guerras santas. Mas se negava a acreditar que fosse justo ela a atender seu pedido.

**_Christmas is here,_**

**(O Natal chegou,)**

**_bringing good cheer_**

**(Trazendo coisas boas)**

**_To young and old,_**

**(Para os jovens e velhos,)**

**_meek and the bold_**

**(Para os bons e corajosos)**

**_Ding, dong, ding, dong, that is their song,_**

**(Ding, dong, ding, dong, este é seu som,)**

**_With joyful ring, all caroling_**

**(Com alegria, todos cantam cânticos de natal)**

**_One seems to hear words of good cheer_**

**(Um aparenta saber boas notícias)**

**_From everywhere, filling the air_**

**(Para todo lugar, recheiam o ar)**

O céu já amanhecia. Os primeiros raios de sol banharam a mansão Kido. Saori olhou com tristeza ao confirmar qual fora a estrela a dar sua luz pela vida de outros.

**_Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas,_**

**(Feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz Natal,)**

**_Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas,_**

**(Feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz Natal,)**

A Estrela D'Alva não brilhou.

**_On on they send,_**

**(Sucessivamente eles enviam,)**

**_On without end,_**

**(Sucessivamente, sem fim,)**

**_Their joyful tone to every home_**

**(Seus sons alegres para todas as casas)**

Zeus parou ao seu lado.

- Pai. – disse Athena, surpresa, para em seguida voltar o olhar tristonho para o amanhecer.

- Filha. – disse em tom suave, gentil. – Sorria. Hélios, Éos e Hemera não gostam de ver-lhe triste justo durante o amanhecer. – disse um pouco brincalhão, mas Saori permaneceu melancólica.

_**Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding**_

_**Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding**_

- Diga algo, Athena. – disse Zeus, passando um dos braços pelos ombros da jovem.

- Por que D'Alva deu seu brilho, luz e vida para realizar meu desejo? – perguntou deixando-se apoiar no peito do pai, abraçando-o, sentindo os olhos marejarem.

- Porque ela lhe ama. – respondeu, devolvendo o abraço carinhosamente.

- E os humanos não sentirão sua falta?

- Não. Só daqui há muitos e muitos anos notarão que ela não existe mais. – deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos lilases da filha, beijando-lhe o topo da testa. – Não chore. Ela não gostaria de ver-lhe chorando agora. Ao invés disso, alegre-se e sorria. Aqueles que você queria que tivessem uma segunda chance tem agora. Alegre-se por eles. – beijou novamente o topo da testa da jovem, afastando-se. – Lembre-se: Lágrimas de Estrelas cometem milagres. – disse enigmaticamente, sumindo como se jamais tivesse estado ali.

Saori deslizou os dedos pelo rosto, ainda sentindo as lágrimas da estrela ali. Suspirou, entrando novamente na mansão.

Foi até seu quarto, esvaziando um porta-jóias sobre a penteadeira. Com cuidado, pegou as lágrimas e guardou-as ali. Se algum dia lhe fosse necessário, aquelas lágrimas cometeriam milagres.

Agora, não choraria mais pela amiga. Desfrutaria do Natal e do Ano Novo com a certeza de que aqueles que amava estavam vivos e que os veria no próximo ano.

No próximo ano.

**_Christmas is here,_**

**(O Natal chegou,)**

**_bringing good cheer_**

**(Trazendo coisas boas)**

**_To young and old,_**

**(Para os jovens e velhos,)**

**_meek and the bold_**

**(Para os bons e corajosos)**

**_Ding, dong, ding, dong, that is their song,_**

**(Ding, dong, ding, dong, este é seu som,)**

**_With joyful ring…_**

**(Com alegria...)**

**_Ding, dong, ding, dong, Bong!_**

**FIM**

**_Notas:_**

_Tenshi: Prima de Saga e Kanon. Confusões em Família I Priminha Querida é descrita sob a sua visão._

_Estrela D'Alva: A primeira estrela a brilhar no céu quando amanhece, se eu não me engano._

_Hélios: O sol, irmão de Selene, a Lua, e de Éos, filho dos titãs Hipérião e Téia._

_Éos: A Aurora, irmã de Selene e Hélios, filha dos titãs Hipérião e Téia._

_Hemera: O Dia, filha de Nix._

_**Créditos:**_

_(Tenshi chorando)_

_Foi-me uma emoção escrever essa fanfic! T.T_

_Sem brincadeira, eu estava ouvindo umas músicas aqui, enquanto via as traduções, aí foi ver a tradução de Carol of the Bells enquanto ouvia o ritmo contagiante da música que me veio a idéia pra essa fanfic em comemoração ao Natal! Eu escreveria uma de Ano Novo se tivesse idéias... Bem, se surgir uma idéia vai surgir uma fanfic de Ano Novo, nem que seja atrasada! ò.ód_

_Essa fanfic fica localizada no Natal que ocorre após Prólogo do Céu. Eu ainda não tinha decidido como os cavaleiros e todo o resto tinha voltado à vida até hoje! (olhos brilhantes)_

_Espero que tenham gostado! n.n_

_Beijos_

_Tenshi Aburame_

**Música: Carol of the Bells – Celtic Woman. Álbum: A Christmas Celebration**


End file.
